


Between Silence & Sound

by khalexa86



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Music, Operas, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalexa86/pseuds/khalexa86
Summary: Clarke, a rising Soprano its having an audition for a new opera, she’s captivated by the story and the music.The night before the audition she goes with her friend Raven to a local Bar to relax a bit.In that place she met a drunk girl who also is new in town, Clarke offer her help.. her name was Lexa.Next morning, making a perfect entering, and singing her best Clarke smiled for the Judges, looking each one she froze when green eyes mirrored her reaction. It’s her..The Opera AU no one asked for :)





	Between Silence & Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Ready for a musical adventure?  
> I hope you get intrerested in the idea, also if you wanna learn more about classical music or opera im here :) (I'm a classical singer).  
> Really hoping you like it and guide me with your coments.
> 
> Also i wanna thank my wonderful beta @imjustakoalabear , this could not be possible without you.  
> Thank you for letting me learn from you :)

**CHAPTER I**

**OBERTURA.**

 

Since that script came into her hands, she couldn’t think of anything else. She felt so close to the story and also knew that there was a lot she could bring to the main character.

 

Also, the music was majestic, brave, deep; whoever created this masterpiece, she was sure could hear emotions and draw them into the score. Even though she only got a small part of the Soprano Aria, she could see herself on the stage with a full Orchestra playing out loud those breathtaking notes; it simply touched her soul.

 

“The Flame” was title of the Opera, was catchy, unexpected, not revealing at all the main plot of this new production. The author was unknown; only a mastermind could have imagined that kind of fantasy and such faith. She wanted to be a part of it.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke Griffin was a talented American Soprano, with a creamy voice and sensational figure. Some highlights included the Countess in Le nozze di Figaro as well as Pamina and Lucia in San Francisco; her debuts at the Paris Opera as Zerlina, the Metropolitan Opera as Gilda, and La Scala in the same role (where she and her Rigoletto, Leo Nucci, gave such an exciting performance of the duet “Si vendetta,” that the audience demanded an encore); and Amor in Orfeo ed Euridice at the Berlin State Opera.

 

Griffin had been gathering admirers for quite some time. Kane Gelb, general manager of the Metropolitan Opera, began following her progress after she became the youngest singer to win the Metropolitan Opera National Council finals. “Griffin is a rare talent with extraordinary potential who sings brilliantly,” Gelb confided in a phone interview. “At her Met debut, she made a connection with the audience—that’s a sign of a great artist. The staff backstage loved her right away too. We would like the Met to become her artistic home where she can continue to grow. We have plans for her through 2020.” 

 

“Have you read the news today!” her mother announced from the kitchen.

 

Abbigail Griffin was a famous doctor dedicated to medical research, traveling around the world, working for the best hospitals, always passionate about find new ways to cure a disease, to ease pain, to bring life and hope to those in need, and also a caring and loving mother. She was so proud when Clarke started to prepare in classical music, she cried in every festival she sang since she was a child, and pompously said that, when Clarke was a baby, she first learned how to whistle even before she learned how to speak, that it was hilarious to watch a small baby girl walking and making music.

 

“Yeah Mom, Kane sent it to me last night,” Clarke replied, reaching the kitchen.

 

It was good publicity, and Clarke felt honored that the critics could see her talent and not just some pretty girl with a regular voice. She loved the challenges of classical music; not everyone could sing it, and it required ages of training in music, acting, and dancing. Being able to portray a role in an Opera meant having another skin, lending your voice to ancient stories, and flying with every note in the score written by the most prominent musicians of all time.

 

“Ready for your audition, early bird? You’ve been in the training studio since 7:00 am.”

 

“Yes, Mom, I hope to get the part. I’m so into this project, that’s why I’m working so hard to give the best interpretation of this character.”   

 

“I know, baby, the producers of that show will be greatly impressed with your talent,” Abby said, giving a hug to her precious daughter.

 

“Thanks Mom, but I have, no, I need to work harder for this role,” said Clarke, closing her eyes with palpable tiredness.

 

“Hey! Don’t push yourself so hard. I know you have always been an overachiever, but you must rest in order to give your best. You know what, I’m going to call Raven. You need to relax and have something else in that head of yours,” said Abby, reaching for her phone and calling Raven.

 

“Mom! I need to focus on this! Is my big chance!“

 

“Hi Raven!” said Abby

 

“Hey, Doc, how you doing!” said Raven with a spark of joy in her voice.

 

“I’m good, Raven, how is my favorite patient?“

 

“I’m good. My leg is healing with that new treatment of yours.  How is Clarke doing?”

 

“Now that you ask... Can you come over? She’s been stressed for the audition.”

 

“I’m not stressed, Mom, just working hard” said Clark a little desperately.

 

“Yes, she must be. I’ll be there in 5! Let’s fix this!”

 

“Thanks, Raven, you’ll be really helpful.” Abby hangs up the phone and turns to her daughter. “It’s done, sweaty, you need to have fun and think of something else, also you can’t sing all day long. Your voice needs a rest in order to have a better performance tomorrow.”

 

“Mom… I know you are right... but with Raven here, I’m sure we are gonna talk a lot, and that’s not a good idea... I’m getting tired anyway... but it’s done I guess.“

 

“Darling... Just take some time off work. I know you love it, but don’t overdo it.”

 

Clarke knew she was right; if she kept up working this way, tomorrow she would regret it. So Clarke went to her room to change clothes for the evening. The house bell rang a few times till Abby could open it for Raven.

 

Raven Reyes had been Clarke’s best friend since Highschool, since her ex-boyfriend Finn Collins cheated on her with Clarke, or tried to, cause her clever friend talked to her first about the not so subtle intentions of her former boyfriend. She was tired of living the same hell every time he met a pretty girl, so they set up a trap; she caught them making out at a party, and the rest was history. They have a great friendship; her favorite color was red, she loved vanilla ice cream, she didn’t like pickles, when she was little she had a car accident in which her spine got injured, she used a knee prosthetic that helps her walk, and she’d been Abby’s patient (lab rat) for uncountable procedures. She was getting better, and they hoped soon she’d be fully recovered thanks to a new treatment.

 

Also, she had a strange crush on Clarke’s mother... It was awkward, but also funny because Abby just laughed and treated her like another daughter.

 

Clarke went downstairs to find Raven being “friendly” with her mom.

 

“Hello, Singer! From 7 to 10, how stressed are you today?”

 

“Not today, Reyes. Don’t make me lose my nerves today.”

 

“Alguien necesita una Buena Co.” (Someone needs a good F!”#$%.)

 

“Stop it right there Reyes. Mom, just like I told you, not a good idea.”

 

Abby was laughing out loud because Raven was simply hilarious.

 

“Don’t blame me. I bet your hot Momma thinks the same.”

 

“Well, I think Clarke could use some stress release, and yes she should hang out with some-“

 

“Mom!!!! I’m not impressed to hear that from her, but you? I didn’t see it coming. Raven, let’s go somewhere else please before any of you dare to say something else.”

 

Clarke went to the front door and left the house.

 

“Have fun sweaty! Take care of her, Raven. You know her, and now she needs to relax,” said Abby to Raven, still laughing and approaching her.

 

“Don’t worry, Doc, I got her,” Raven said with a wink.

 

Raven went to reach Clarke.

 

“Easy, Princesa, I’m driving tonight. Just chill.”

 

“Thanks, Raven, but you know I can’t drink and stay late night.”

 

“Who said you were drinking like the old days? Jesús, Clarke, don’t freak out for an audition.”

 

“Sorry, Raven… but I really want this role.”

 

“And it’s like the fifth time I’ve heard you say that. Tell me about the play, what is it about?”

 

“Well, it’s about a girl that fell from the sky, thinking that earth was uninhabitable. It’s like a legend, her ancestors left the earth cause they were in imminent danger, but-“

 

“Wait, here we are.”

 

Raven parked the car near a bar called “Moonshine.” On the outside, it looked decent, but Clarke would wait to see how this went.

 

Most of the place was decorated with black, neon blue, and white; the furniture was classical, like a black piano with white keys; low amber light, wood everywhere.

 

A lot of people near the bar stool, a few tall round tables on the left, a couple of booths on the opposite side; it was a beautiful and refreshing place.

 

They went upstairs where their table was getting ready. Raven asked for some beverage with tequila, and Clarke went for a Negroni; yeah... she drank like an old man.

 

Soft background music played, the waiter came with their beverages, and Raven raised her glass.

 

“Here’s to your audition. I know you are gonna kill ’em with those high notes.”

 

“Hahaha, well, I hope everything goes as planned. Kane is also very interested in this new project; he is sure that it’s gonna be the next big thing in Opera.”

 

“Oh, so you were saying it was about a girl that fell from the sky, and…”

 

“Yeah… She lived in the sky, and they had troubles above, and she was sent back to earth to find out if they could come back home. Once there, she found out that the ground was habitable and also that they were survivors of the Apocalypse, and yeah... It’s a new kind of story, refreshing and interesting.”

 

“Well... Sounds interesting, but remember, in an Opera, a lot of people die. God, the soprano always dies!”

 

“I don’t know yet how the story ends, but I hope to figure it out.”

 

“I’m sure it’ll be great. Cheers again! “

 

With the sound of the glasses clinking, a strong noise near to them got her attention.

 

A slim girl dressed all in black was stumbling to her feet, giggling, and with foggy eyes, almost falling. Next to her was a taller woman also smiling and making fun of her apparently friend; she noticed the suddenly attention they were getting and raised her glass to them and kept her eyes trained on Raven, drinking in every feature of her face and body till their eyes collided. Raven, confident as always, showed a perfect smile, swept her tongue over her lower lip slowly, raised her glass, and drank sumptuously. The stranger smiled and made no move after that.

 

“That’s how this works,” Raven boasted.

 

“So, you are not interested in her?“ Clarke asked.

 

“She’s… nice, but if she wants this,” Raven said, pointing to herself, “she must come and get it. Maybe if she asks me out, I’ll think about it.”

 

“Things never change, right?”

 

“Everything has a cost, and this brain and this looks are not for everyone.”

 

“That’s my friend.”

 

Clarke and Raven kept talking about opera, astrophysics, how to survive eating once a day even though it was not healthy at all, and other random topics. It was getting late, so Raven asked for the check, and Clarke went to the bathroom.

 

Inside the restroom, everything was white, with an exception; there, almost asleep and laying in the hand wash, was a black figure, one of the girls from earlier, mumbling things Clarke could barely understand - _was she speaking in French?_ Clarke approached her, hoping not to frighten her, and she could smell her fresh perfume with some notes of citrus, so pleasant. Also, she noticed the alcohol in her system. Clarke started to talk to her and move her slowly, hoping she would give some vital signs and she could help the girl out of there and take her to her friends. She started to mumble again, another foreign language, maybe German, until slowly and confusedly she opened her eyes, and Clarke lost her breath. Big emerald eyes looked right through her soul; with just that, she suddenly lost her voice. Then, those desperate greens where pleading something, so Clarke took a deep breath and asked.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Sobering up, she answered with a tiny voice.

 

“I … I am lost...”

 

“Hey, it’s okay, you are okay... I saw you earlier with another girl, I assumed your friend. Where is she?”

 

“Well... I don’t know where she is, and now I´m here… It’s my first time in New York..

 

“And now it makes sense why you were speaking in like 5 languages. Thank God you also speak English.”

 

The girl sheepishly smiled, evading Clarke’s gaze

 

“Thank God a beautiful girl came to the rescue.”

 

With that simple comment, Clarke started to hyperventilate, and also felt glad that she was not the only one affected by the encounter. But some part of her was sure that statement came from the alcohol and not from Clarke’s presence.

 

“So, do you remember where are you staying... umm... What’s your name?“

 

“Sorry, seems like drunk me is so discourteous...“ The girl extended her hand to Clarke and said,  
“I’m Lexa.”

 

Clarke reached out and felt long slim fingers, soft skin, and a nice grip.

 

“I’m Clarke.”

 

Lexa smiled, and Clarke started to fantasize about her. _How could this be possible? I just meet her?_ Clarke felt trapped by her feelings and thought about also blaming the almost nonexistent alcohol in her body. Lexa must have felt Clarke’s hesitation because, giggling a little and retiring her , she started to search for something in her black coat.

 

“Here.”

 

She gave Clarke a small key card from her hotel room.

 

“Oh... it’s not far from here.”

 

“Really? I can ask for a taxi then,” she said, with a full smile that melted Clarke’s heart.

 

“Sure, but… You know what? I can take you there. It’s on my way home, and with that, I can make sure you reach your hotel room safely.”       

 

“Really!!” she said with a toothy smile

 

And again, Clarke was lost for words. She stood there watching Lexa’s lazy face after that affirmation. _Why does she trust me?_ The question stayed with her, but also, Clarke felt glad to have found her...

 

“Yes, not gonna ruin your first impression of The Big Apple,” said Clarke, smiling back

 

“Thanks… I…. I don’t know what to say,” Lexa responded, avoiding Clarke’s eyes and blushing.

 

Unexpectedly, the door opened; quick steps followed until Clarke could see Raven.

 

“Princess, where is the emergency?! I mean, almost 20 minutes in the bathroom, maybe your nerves took over your-“

 

“Hey, Raven.“

 

Clarke gave her a pointed stare until she could see that they had company.

 

“Oh. Is she Ok?”

 

“Yes, Raven, just a little drunk for tonight. We are giving her a ride to her hotel.”

 

Raven looked at her in total disbelief, and with a smirk on her face, she came near them.

 

“This is Lexa, and Lexa, this is Raven.”

 

“Hi Raven!” Lexa said, almost yelling.

 

“Well, little mess, nice to meet you too, but now we have to go because tomorrow is a big day for our Clarke.”

 

Raven helped Clarke get her out of the bathroom, and the trio made their way out of the bar. Clarke held her with an arm under her shoulder holding her up by her small waist. Raven was guiding them because she couldn’t help Clark carry her because of her leg. Lexa stood in total silence until they got to the car. Raven went to the driver’s seat, and Clarke opened the door for Lexa and started to move her inside the car, when Lexa took her hand gently and said:

 

“Clarke... Is she your girlfriend?”       

 

She searched into Clarke’s eyes for the answer, her voice hesitating while asking that. _Why did she ask that? And…damn... the way she said my name… I swear she’ll be the death of me. Let’s blame again the alcohol for that too, and go back to reality._

 

“No, she’s my best friend.”

 

Lexa’s eyes traced Clarke’s features, and she gave her a beautiful smile and then wet her lips.

 

“Ok, let’s go.”

 

She got fully in the car, and Clarke put her seatbelt on and went up front with Raven.

 

“So, Lexa, eh?”

 

“Yeah,” Clarke breathed out, “she needs help.”

 

“Clearly... I would give her all the help she needs in the hotel room…”

 

“OMG, Raven, she’s almost asleep and clearly drunk.”

 

“And clearly flirting with you, and I’m so happy about that. It’s been a long time since you’ve shown interest in someone.”

 

“Raven, she’s right here!”

 

“And clearly drooling in my car.”

 

They laughed about that.

 

Looking at her sitting there, so peacefully, warmed Clarke’s heart.

 

Five minutes later, they pulled over at the hotel. Clarke went to wake Lexa again.

 

“Hey, Lexa, we’re in your hotel.”

 

No response, so Clarke bent down to Lexa’s level, now able to smell her delicious perfume. With one hand on her arm, Clarke started to shake her, slowly calling her name a few times until her eyes fluttered open.

 

“Sorry to wake you… again, but we’re here.”

 

She raised from the car, almost tripping. Clarke held her, and she embraced her. They were so close, Clarke could feel how Lexa’s nose nuzzled her neck. Clarke got week in the knees. 

 

“You smell so good, Clarke.”

 

Again, Clarke’s name out of that flirty mouth…

 

“Hey, I need your help to get to the door.”

 

Lexa moved, disoriented, trying to follow Clarke’s instructions.

 

Meanwhile, Raven just stood there, watching and smiling like a spectator watching a movie or a show.

 

“Could you help me a little, Reyes?“

 

“Oh, I could help, but what’s the fun in that? I mean, you got her, and she seems very comfortable in your arms.”

 

“Raven! I swear, if you don’t help me get her to her room, I’ll give you a reason to never use that leg again.”

 

“Ay, tranquila!” Easy girl! “I’m doing you a favor, but if you insist.”

 

Raven helped Clarke (finally) get her in the elevator. Lexa felt dizzy by the movement, and to everyone’s surprise, she turned to the left and threw up on Raven’s shirt. Lexa froze with pained eyes, and Raven’s face was priceless; Clarke wanted to laugh so hard, but the elevator’s bell rang, and the door opened.

 

“Don’t say a word, Griffin! You know what, I’m going to the bathroom in the lobby to clean this mess, and guess what, you are taking charge from here. I’ll wait for you in the car. Don’t delay.”

 

“I’m sorry Raven,” Lexa said with a low voice, looking at the ground and visibly concerned.

 

“Don’t worry, she’ll be fine,” Clarke said to Lexa. Then she called to Raven, “See you in a few,” without arguing and moved Lexa outside the elevator.

 

They walked a few doorsteps till they found the room number 205, and Lexa with card in hand made her best attempt to ace sliding it in the door, but she couldn’t make it; she tried a second, third, fourth time... without success… and she was making an adorable pout with her lips. Clarke was on the verge of laughing, but used all the remaining control she had to avoid looking at those beautiful lips and placed her hand over Lexa’s, sliding the card again, and this time it worked; the door beeped. Holding the knob, Clarke opened the door and moved with Lexa inside the room.

 

Not a word had been said, but the silence didn’t feel strange; it felt more like some kind of spell because they were communicating without even make a sound.

 

Clarke helped Lexa reach the bed, and Lexa took off her shoes and found her favorite spot on bed, in the center slightly to the left. It was a huge bed, with a beautiful pearl blanket, and Lexa looked like a sleepy angel.

 

After writing a note and leaving some pain killers and water on the nightstand, Clarke reached the door and was ready to leave until…

 

“Clarke…”

 

“I’m here.”

 

Clarke went back to her.

 

“Thanks again… I’m not used to drinking, but… I was… you know, CELEBRATING!” said Lexa with eagerness, a little too loud and somehow shy. “I’m sorry you saw me this way.” And another facet of Lexa, she was really sorry, almost sad about this whole situation.

 

“At least we met,” said Clarke, reaching for Lexa’s hand. “I might not be a knight in a shining armor, but I’m glad I could help you.”

 

A spark.

 

They remained in silence... Lexa cleared her throat, and with heavy gaze watched Clarke’s eyes and switched to her lips.

 

“And now….” She cleared her throat and kept her eyes on Clarke’s. “I should to kiss you...” said Lexa, low and promising.

 

Clarke felt her heart hammering in her chest and her mouth go dry with that simple statement. Lexa was getting closer. Clarke closed her eyes, not knowing what to do. She really wanted to kiss Lexa, but not this way, not with Lexa that drunk, even though she dreamily imagined how those beautiful lips could feel against her, to savor the sweetness in them, but no, not today. So, Clarke moved off and opened her eyes and found a sleepy Lexa still holding her hand, looking incredibly peaceful and even more beautiful. Moved by that tenderness, Clarke kissed her cheek. Lexa smiled. Clarke’s heart skipped a beat, and her lips mirrored Lexa’s. She left the room knowing she would see her again; at least she knew where Lexa was staying.

 

“5 minutes more and I could see myself dragging you out here, Señorita, but thank God you are here, and that face tells me everything.” Clarke tried to talk, but Raven stopped her, moving her hands and giving her the most serious face she had ever made. “Nah ah, first of all, I must be really lucky cause I always have spare gym clothes in the trunk; second, I’m still shocked about the puke thing, not gonna forget about it; and third,” Raven gave a deep sigh “I’m happy to see you like this, and I’m not just talking about the audition, but seeing you with sparkling eyes; it’s been a long time since I have seen you shine like this, Clarke.”

 

Clarke couldn’t say word; she was just moving her mouth, but nothing came out. She looked down and smiled, took a deep breath, and said, “Thanks Raven… I’m not sure what’s gonna happen, but tonight was special.”

 

“Well, I know what you’re gonna do! Tormorrow is your big day, and we have to leave now!”

 

The ride to home was short. Raven parked the car in front of Abby’s house and waited for Clarke to go.

 

“Thanks again, Raven.”

 

“No problem, Princesa, and remember, you’ve got to call me after that audition, right?”

 

“Sure thing. Good night, Reyes,” said Clarke, waving her hand.

 

“Buenas noches!“ Raven smiled.

 

Clarke opened the door and went to her room, where she changed her clothes and jumped in her bed. It was strange; she felt something new again. Closing her eyes, she put her hand to her heart, and she felt it again; it had been a long time since her heart fluttered that way. It was scary, but wonderful. Just a few minutes passed until the sound of the silent city lulled her to sleep.

 

Clarke woke up at the sound of the alarm at 7:00 am, and her morning ritual started with 30 minutes of yoga and a relaxing shower. Later, her mother helped her with her hair and makeup. She picked for the day a turquoise dress with a classical cut, the length just above of the knee, sleeveless; it was a serious audition, so she went for the safest option, trying not to look too sexy, preferably just show her natural beauty.

 

A light breakfast followed the routine: some green tea, berries, and toast. After that, she brushed her teeth and started to vocalize in her rehearsal room. Abby made it specially for her precious girl; also, thinking about her own sanity - Clarke had a beautiful voice, but hearing that girl sing every day for at least an hour, belting those high notes, was not such a good idea, so the room was sound proof, had a beautiful Steinway grand piano, a book shelf filled with musical scores. Clarke warmed up her voice with different exercises and sang the treble parts of the main aria. 

 

30 minutes passed, and the doorbell rang a few times. It was Kane coming to take Clarke to the audition; he was part of her team.

 

It had been 5 years since Kane became her manager; he was stunned when he first heard Clarke’s voice and went to meet her backstage after an Opera, La Boheme, in which Clarke played the role of Mimi. He was speechless about the interpretative quality of this young singer, and as soon as he could, he made an offer to become her personal manager. Of course Clarke knew about him, one of the most prestigious musicians and directors in the world, and of course she would accept that kind of proposal. Clarke felt so blessed about everything that day, and that was how her career started.

 

They stood outside the house while Abby wished the best for her daughter, hugging her and saying, “Break a leg.”

 

They got in the car, and once inside, everything became silent.

 

Clarke closed her eyes, focused on her breathing and the songs for the audition. Kane was just there for her, respecting her space in this crucial moment.

 

Once she felt the car park, she waited a moment until the door was opened by one of the valet parking attendants. The place chosen for the audition was one of the halls of the Metropolitan Opera House, so here they were, walking down a long corridor until they saw a crowd of people, singers they guessed, waiting for their turns to show off their abilities.

 

Clarke knew there were people from all around the world because she could hear different languages being spoken. She got nervous about the quantity of people, and she knew the skilled voices they must have had since they wouldn’t have shown up there in vain.

 

Kane noticed the palpable state of Clarke, and he took her hand and said, “Kid, you are as talented as them, and I presume to say a lot braver than the most of them, so relax and do what you love the most.”

 

With that, Kane gave Clarke some relief.       

 

They found a place next to the receiver and sat in a comfortable leather coach.

 

Tic, toc, tic, toc… The time passed slowly; they stood there watching people come and go until a male voice said, “Number 319.”

 

Clarke let out a breath and went straight where they called her.

 

Wooden doors waited to be opened. A young man welcomed her and checked her personal information in the application form.

 

“Thanks for being here, Ms. Griffin. It’s your turn. We wish you the best.”

 

“Thanks,” Clarke replied with a confident smile, and she waited until he opened the door for her.

 

With firm steps and showing all her charm, Clarke entered the room. She was on stage while 5 judges where on the opposite side of the forum. She went to the proscenium and found her place in the main spot, smiled and presented herself.

 

“Good evening. My name is Clarke Griffin. I’m a soprano, and my audition songs are Je veux vivre from Romeo & Julieta di Gounod, Sempre libera from La Traviata di Giuseppe Verdi, and a part of the main aria of the auditioning Opera.”

 

After saying that, she took a look at the judges and froze.

 

_Oh my god. What are the odds?_

In the center of the jury she saw a female figure in black and those bright green eyes from her dreams, the ones she just met yesterday.

 

_How can this be possible?_

She felt a lot of things, but now wasn’t the right time to get answers. So, with a nod to her right, she gave the signal to the Accompanist at the piano to start.

 

One deep breath, and Clarke started to sing….

 

_I can do it…_

 

 

Glosary:

 

I don’t like to assume you know everything, so I’m adding a small glossary about all the Opera stuff:

 

 **Le nozze di Figaro:** Mozart’s “The Marriage of Figaro.” It’s a really long story … but it’s a comic opera. And one interesting thing in this play: there’s a character, Querubino, and the role is for a male, but because of the voice requirements it has to be sung by a woman now a days. There’s a scene where he/she kisses another 2 characters. I was searching for the “Terceto,” but I can’t seem to find it…

 **Pamina:** Main role from Mozart’s “The Magic Flute.” Young princess, Daughter of The Queen of the Night (In it you can hear “The Aria of the Queen of the Night.” It’s A.M.A.Z.I.N.G).

 **Lucia:** Main role of the Opera Lucia di Lammermor from Donizetti. Lucia is a young beauty with a fragile mind; she has to live with the hostility between her family and the Ravenswoods (yeah… she’s in love with one of them). So basically, a Belgian version of Romeo  & Juliet (Aria recommendation: “The Mad scene part 1”).

 **Aria:**  The term became used almost exclusively to describe a self-contained piece for one voice.

 **Soprano** : A type of classical female singing voice with the highest vocal range of all voice types.

 **Gilda:** From the Opera Rigoleto **;** a tragic tale. The story of Rigoletto revolves around the libertine Duke of Mantua and his hunchbacked Court Jester, Rigoletto, whose beautiful daughter, Gilda, falls prey to a dreadful curse.

 

Also. I recommend hearing Clarke auditioning Arias


End file.
